Soccer Match! Derby Monsters, The Anime's El Classico!
by abc21abc2123
Summary: Digimon FC and Pokemon CF meets again for the fifth time in the season! 2 in Nippon League, 3 in Cartoon League. Digimon has suffered 4 defeats. Will they can win this time and took the trophy of Cartoon League? It won't be easy as the Grand Final referee is Kazuki Ito, a heretic referee from the Winning Eleven! How many red cards will be shown in the hot match? Let's go to Wembley
**DERBY MONSTERS, THE ANIME'S EL CLASSICO**

El Classico, a tenseful soccer match between two big rivals, Real Madrid and Barcelona. Their rivality will always last forever.

The anime world also have it's El Classico match, it is called the "Derby Monsters" between Digital Monsters (Digimon) vs Pocket Monsters (Pokemon). It is the final of the Cartoon League, the biggest soccer league consisting 64 cartoons from 8 different zones. This is one rare grand final match, because it is a battle between two teams from the same zone.

Digimon enters the final after finishing in the second position of the Japanese zone (Anime), after in the final zone area fixture (Fixture 14), they managed to defeat Doraemon, thus brought them the way to the world championship after taking the runner-up position from the 70's anime.

Then, the top 16 round brought them to face the Remote Control racers team, Flash & Dash, from the East Asian zone. Frank cs. seems to easy for the Digital Champions, they won with an absolute 5-0 score.

The quarter final brought them to face the French technological team, Code Lyoko, the leader of European zone. The match soon have to be finished by a golden goal extra time. A superb goal from "The Rocket", Ken Ichijouji, locks their win by a thin 1-0 result.

The semi-final is way tougher. They face the returning champion, from the North American zone, Spongebob Squarepants. This team really works hard. The battle is a rain of cards. Some players were gifted a red card, including Marcus Damon. The battle ended with a penalty shootout after a sunglasses score ends the second extra. Poor Takato as the 4th kicker missed the kick, brought Digimon to the edge of defeat. As Spongebob as the 5th kicker and the decider was kicking, Takeru, the goalkeeper succesfully blocked the kick. Instantly, it goes different. After Davis succesfully executed the 6th kick, Larry the Lobster misses the kick. Digimon dramatically passed to the final that'll be held at Wembley Stadium.

Pokemon itself is too strong for a soccer club, finishing in the first position of the Anime zone for 5 consecutive years. But, they never reached the grand final before. The team who's beat them is the same, Spongebob. Thank goodness, this time they didn't meet them.

The top 16, quarter final, and semi-final were passed easily. The top 16 team is an unknown cartoon who becomes a black horse from the South Asian Zone, meanwhile the two others each are Dragon Warrior (East Asian Zone) and Phineas & Ferb (North American Zone).

Cartoon League 2015-2016. There are 62 teams who've already sent out. Now, only two left who will battle for a golden shiny trophy, a gold medal for each player, and a big prize of $100.000.000, a big money for buying a superb player.

Wembley is full of crowds. There are some using red shirt with white collar as the Digi-Fan, and there are some using a blue shirt with white sleeves and black square in the middle (similar to Ash's costume) for the Pokemon Lovers. They are coming from all around the world.

The CAFA (Cartoon and Animation Football Association) anthem has played, three big flags has come out from the tunnel. Those are the two anime's logo, and the CEFA Fair Play flag. Then, followed by the player's entrance. The crowds are cheering, all supporting their favorite anime to be the champion of this year's Cartoon League. After the anthem is stopped, it continued by the full version of both cartoon's original theme song.

A lot of television aired the show live, some of them are Matt's father, Hiroaki Ishida's workplace, Fuji TV. It is showing the starting eleven of both teams.

Digimon {Number. Name (Position)}: 1. Takeru Takaishi (GK), 5. Koushiro Izumi (CB), 4. Joe Kido (CB), 17. Taiki Kudo (RB), 16. Keenan Crier (LB), 9. Takato Matsuki (RMF), 6. Takuya Kanbara (LMF), 18. Davis Motomiya (AMF), 11. Ken Ichijouji (SS), 10. Taichi Kamiya (CF) [C], 7. Yamato Ishida (CF) / Formation 4-4-3 / Coach: Susumu Kamiya

Pokemon {Number. Name (Position)}: 1. Ash Ketchum (GK) [C], 13. Cilan Dento (SW), 5. Jimmy Kenta (RB), 14. Vincent Junichi (LB), 12. Trip Shooti (DMF), 9. Max Masato (LMF), 17. Aaron Ryou (RMF), 7. Clemont Citron (DMF), 11. Nate Kyouhei (CMF), 99. James Kojiro (AMF), 10. Red (CF) / Formation 3-5-1 / Coach: Mr. Ketchum

Both team's captain, Taichi and Ash were coming to face the referee. It's the old and temperamental referee from Winning Eleven 9 and 10, Kazuki Ito. Don't say he as a Japanese would go easy on them. It is the opposite one as we think. Ito warns the players to not provoke each other, as he is an easy person to swing either the yellow or even the red card.

Pokemon wins the coin toss, they will kick-off first. The players prepared themselves. Finally, this is the final match that soon will begins.

The whistle of Ito sounds, the match starts as the Pokemon team starts the move. Red starts the move and passes the ball to Nate, and the passes continues as the match stilln't getting warm.

The crowds are coming from various place all around the world, each with their unique supporting ways. Japanese supporters with the giant waving flag for both teams, but Digimon seems have a lot of crowds from United States and Europe with their artistic coreography. Meanwhile, some supporters came far from South East Asia such as from Malaysia and Indonesia with their unique songs. They sing while there is a drum sound, such as the Digi-Fans sings...

"Go, ayo... Ayo Digital Monsters... Kuingin... Kita harus menang..." (Go, come on... Come on Digital Monsters... I want... We have to win...) Although the lyrics are from each country, but the supporters of one team is really solid.

As the supporters getting hot, Aaron starts the attack, his sleeveless shirt, just like Kojiro Hyuga. Also with his moves. He passed a lot of Digimon defenders, thus Crier have done a ridiculous action. He choose to tackle Aaron from the back. The whistle sounds, and soon a red card shown in front of Crier's eyes. He was sent out by Kazuki Ito! A more worst thing, he did that foul in the penalty area, thus gives a penalty kick for Pokemon.

Ash Ketchum choose to execute the kick. This is so risky. If he failed, it's better if the ball was punched, but if the ball was catched, it will be a worst counter. He place the ball right at the white spot. Ito sounds his whistle. Ash starts the move. The ball kicked to the left, but Takeru was freezed.

"GOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL!" Yes, Ash has done it! He locked Takeru with a trick shot! The current score is 1-0 for the advantage of the Pocket Trainers. Ash throwed his cap high and then catch it again, just like he has finished the university.

The match restarted. Tai and Matt is kicking-off the ball, and passes it back to Davis. A tiki-taka play from Digimon team is going as Davis passes the ball to The Rocket. They are trying hard to attack, all players are going forward.

Every attack from the Digital Champions are succesfully anticipated by the Pocket Trainers. The match already goes by 30 minutes. Ash penalty goal itself happened when the match is going 17 minutes. 13 minutes full of attack cannot be finished into a goal.

In a chance, Clemont intercepted the ball dribbled by Davis, thus beginning the counter-attack. All players are retreating. Only Taiki, the side defender who still stay in his position, meanwhile Joe and Izzy are overlapping, and they just moving back and passed by Clemont. When Taiki prepared the intercept, Max is coming and Clemont passes the ball to him. Taiki choose to pull Max's shirt and makes him fallen down. The whistle is out, and this time thank goodness, Ito just swing a yellow card for Taiki Kudo. At least, he still safe.

Red and Max are preparing the ball. Five players of Digimon are standing to make a fence. Kazuki Ito sprayed the white paint to make a line to make a distance between the kicker and the fence. The whistle blown. Max moving forward and he's doing a hard kick start, but it just a trick! Takeru was fooled and on that position, Red kicks the ball hard with Roberto Carlos's banana kick skill. It seems would go out, but suddenly the ball moved to the edge. Near the post!

"GOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!" Again and again, a missed communication between players gave a goal to the Pokemon team. Digimon is now is in a bigger disadvantage of 0-2. Only 5 minutes left for the normal time in the first half. The 17th and 40th minute is a nightmare for the Digital Champions.

As the ball in play again, Digimon team choose to defend theirselves until the end of the first half. 5 minutes later, the fourth official shows a board. It is shown "2", it is only 2 minutes of loss time! They keep defending, until finally Kazuki Ito blown the long whistle twice to sign the end of the first half.

Tai faced his father in a regretting face. He can't say anything in front of his father, who's becoming the coach. The opposite happens to Ash. He runs to his father and hugged him. Ash is in full confidence that the Pokemon areas such as Kanto and Kalos will feel the shine of the golden cartoon trophy.

In the Digimon's locker room, Susumu is talking about their tactic. "Now, we have lost Crier because of, well... An unlogical sliding tackle. Now, we're only have 10 players, meanwhile they are still in the full team. I should say that the DATS players are all depending on physical attack, but in reality, they are good for defending. So, now Taiki should take position in the middle. Izzy and Joe will become the side defender. No overlapping for you three, understand?"

Izzy, Joe, and Taiki in the same time said, "We understand, coach!"

Then, Mr. Kamiya commenting the midfielders. "If only those Pocket Trainers don't have good midfielders, we should have got a golden chance. Their defenders are nothing! That's their weak point. So, I trust the middle defending to Takuya and Takato, meanwhile Ken and Davis, you must do a tiki-taka with Tai and Matt to get through the midfielders. Do you both understand it?"

The Rocket and Davis both also said, "We understand, coach!"

After that, Susumu commenting the forwards, he thinks they're a deadly duo. "Well, your duo is deadly, of course you know. The defenders maybe just like Shoutmon X-whatever, MarineAngemon, and HerculesKabuterimon. The midfielders are like Gallantmon, AncientGreymon, and the attacking midfielders like Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. You guys, Tai and Matt, is just like your fusion Digimon! Yes, OMNIMON! You're as deadly as OMNIMON! If you have a ball, make the teamwork of OMNIMON and IMPERIALDRAMON PM, understood?"

The Omnimon duo said a different thing in the same time. Matt said, "We understand, coach!", just like the other does. But, Tai said, "We understand, father!"

Susumu put his hand on his head. Seems he forgotten something. When he see the little T.K., he remember something. "Oh yeah, Takeru... Your weakness is that you can be fooled easily. So, make sure you're not panic. Take this one calm, We have gone this far. Maybe, we will come here again in a long years later, when you're already working, have sons and daughters, so don't miss this chance. I know T.K., you can do it... And, I know teams... We're gonna win..."

When he said that, Kazuki Ito called the team to return to the field. Then, the team is doing their yell, which is taken from the US version opening. "DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS, DIGIMONS ARE THE CHAMPIONS!". Now, let's return back to 15 minutes earlier. But, this time in the Pokemon's locker room.

Mr. Ketchum is proud to Ash cs. play in the first half. He choose to give an advice to strengthen their team's spirit.

"Pokemon comes earlier than Digimon. We have teens of series, meanwhile they only have 7 or 8 series. They copied our masterpiece! We must take them hard! Attack them as hard as possible, and defend them as tight as possible! ASH! You even didn't move in the first half. They're weak! But, be careful of ambush, okay?"

Ash answered, "Yes, father!"

The coach continued, "I want the defenders to be careful. You guys are the teams critical point. So, the midfielders... You have to go back and forth! If we have the ball, then march! If we lost the ball, then retreat! You the midfielders have a fast speed. You have to use that advantage. Now, Red... You have to be always in the front line, but beware of Izzy and Joe. They usually make an offside trap. Everyone, ARE YOU READY?"

The locker room is full of shouts, "READY!", Then the coach continued, "Who says that?", the players answered, "Mr. Coach, of course...". And in that position, Kazuki Ito called them. The second half is going to begin.

Now, let's see who's in the VIP seat. there is some main characters of Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and TV Asahi series, such as Goku from Dragonball, Harukaze Doremi and Tetsuya Kotake from Ojamajo Doremi, the pirates of One Piece, the Nohara family from Crayon Shinchan, and others. The TV Tokyo team won't lose. they have Doraemon and Nobita, Keita of Yo-Kai Watch, Ninja of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, and others.

They are cheering as the players re-entering the Wembley Stadium for the second half. Digimon needs 2 goals or walk away with just a silver medal and $50.000.000 prize money. Pokemon is on their high wind. They are in the edge of total victory.

Tai and Matt are on the middle circle of the field, they will do the second half kick-off. As the whistle goes, Matt kicked the ball smoothly to Tai to start their last 45 minutes to score. They are doing the trick Susumu has planned. Tai is facing Max, both players have goodagility. Tai passes the ball back to The Rocket, as Tai move behind Max, then Ken gives Tai a long pass. Tai succesfully get through Max Masato!

The next event goes pretty fast. Vincent seems confused in defending Tai. He tricked easily and then Tai crosses the ball. Right on the landing spot, there is Matt. But, Trip swing his right foot so high. Unfortunately, he contacted the ball on the front part of his legs. The ball goes forward, which is an unguarded area of the goal.

"OWN GOAL! TRIP CONCEEDED A GOAL TO HIS OWN TEAM!" The commentator said. Yes, Trip is too panic, so he's out of control and finally scores a goal for the rival. Now, it's Ash's turn to be frozen. He cannot do anything. The current score is 1-2, still for Pokemon's advantage.

Mr. Ketchum is furious, and instantly substitutes Trip with Blue. Another original Pokemon trainer. Trip goes out of the field with a booing crowds. They are so disappointed by how Trip plays. The crowds thinks that it would be a start for the return.

46th minute. Yes, only a minute to win it! They now only need another goal for an extra time, or two goals to claim their total victory. The match continues. Red chooses the right side to attack. He passes the ball to Aaron. He was guarded by Taiki, which then makes him fallen. Both players were battling as the whistle blown. Kazuki Ito called both of them. He gives a straight red card for Aaron, and a yellow for a double yellow results in a red card for Taiki as well. Both players was sent out in the same time.

The match continues in a hot tension. It is now another free kick for Pokemon. Red and Max again becoming the kicker. Max do another trick, but this time Takeru was calm. He's not tricked. Red's shot was hitting the fence. But, Clemont hardly shots the ball to the right side of the goal. "DANG!" the ball just hit the post! When suddenly Kojiro of Team Rocket shoots the ball hard. But, Takeru punched the ball just like Wakabayashi. Tsubasa Ozora and Endou Mamoru or Mark Evans whose also watching was giving a standing applause for Takeru. He just done a superb world class intercept!

It just worth a corner kick. Max kick the ball as Red is trying to head the ball, but Takeru jumped high to catch the ball. He quickly kicked the ball to the forward. It is Davis, then passes to Ken, and keep like that just like Tsubasa and Misaki duo. That's amazing from the I-dramon PM duo!

When Max is guarding Davis, it's time for him to pass the ball to the outschool boy who wear a sleeveless shirt, Yamato Ishida. He is so close from offside. The last defender raises his hand, but the Kazuki Ito abandoned the action. Matt is now facing 1 on 1 with Ash. The keeper moves forward and intercepted Matt, but before that, The Outschool Boy passes the ball to The Rocket. Of course, it's an easy one for the ex-Digimon Emperor to kick an empty area.

"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!" Yes, Ken Ichijouji saves again! After a deciding golden goal in the Quarter Final against Code Lyoko, now it's a wonderful goal from an assist by Matt. The score unexpectedly equalized to 2-2. Neither are advantaged.

The goal happened at the 63rd minute, so it means there's still 27 minutes left to go. The Digital Champions can just hold the fort for an extra or even a penalty, or attack again for a comeback goal.

The match played again. This time, Max is attacking so strong. But, he is individualistic and choose to take all ball chances by himself. The worst thing happened at the 70th minute. Max lost the ball to Takuya Kanbara's sliding tackle. The tackle was revenged by Vincent Junichi. The whistle sounds another foul. In front of Vincent's face is the fourth time ever the red card shown! But, Max says he's innocent, just like Takuya. But, Kazuki Ito choose his final decision.

The stadium starting an anarchy. The Pokemon crowds are entering the field, passing all stewards at the field sides. They escorted the Pokemon players to get out. In other side, Digimon players choose to get out as well. Now, it's only Kazuki Ito in the middle of the field. He's surrounded by Pokemon Lovers. They say all warfare words from each of their language. Thus, the referee received a lot of punches. The red flag was waving from the comissioner's place. The match is stopped. The comissioner asked the crowds what do they want. They asked a referee change. Then, the comissioner have no other choice than changing the referee. It's better other than Ito must be a victim of the Derby Monsters.

He was like someone who's back from war. He even cannot walk. Kazuki ito must be sent by the ambulance to the nearest hospital. The referee who change him is still from Winning Eleven 9 and 10. This time, the calm referee, Martin O'Brien, who's becoming the referee.

After the situation is normal, the new referee returns the player back to the field. Now, it is an even play. 9 players against 9 players. The match restarted by a free kick for Digimon team. But, the kick was hit the fence. It is Max who have the ball. Unexpectedly, he shoots from the center of the field. The ball bounces right in front of Takeru. Unfortunately, the bounce is tall enough, Takeru again and again was tricked. The ball smoothly bounces to the main target.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL! SPECTACULAR GOAL! IT'S MAX FROM THE CENTER OF THE FIELD", the commentator even cannot expect that goal. In the 75th minute, the score is 3-2, for Pokemon advantage again.

Only 15 minutes and less injury time left for Digimon team to re-equalize the score. They do the kick-off again and start to attack again. The I-dramon PM and the Omnimon duo is starting to march, leaving the other 5 players to guard. They started the tiki-taka. They focused on the right side. They wouldn't want to meet with Max who can crush their tactic.

Soon, Tai is in the side of the penalty box. Only being guarded by Jimmy Kenta. Tai crosses the ball as the ball seems to be not too high. But, the next event will show the class of the match! Matt lift his left foot and then spinning, as he touches the ball with high power. Yes, it's a volley leftie shot! It flows hardly to the right side of Ash, and reach what behind him.

"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!" That's it! An equalizer! A classic match! That is happened in minute 81, just 6 minutes for the Digital Champions to be even with the Pocket Trainers. Matt choose to do Lionel Messi's finger celebration followed by Cristiano Ronaldo's slide celebration! He merged two celebrations from two rivals into one!

O'Brien continues the game. The show is more than just hot, it's boiling! 9 minutes to go is the climax of the match! Pokemon still attacks from Max and Red, and Digimon still attacks from two pair of I-dramon PM and Omnimon. Both teams tactic seems easy to read. The fourth official shows the boad displaying 5! It's still 5 minutes left in the main time! Unfortunately, no one scores again. The normal time ends with a 3-3 draw. The match continues to the extra time.

The extra time format is golden goal. Whoever scores the goal, the match will straightly coming to an end. No more time to equalize. It's only one or no more goal in this match.

The players are called back. It is time for the extra time. But, before that, there are 3 substitutions from the Digimon team! Takuya Kanbara replaced by Tomoki Himi, Takato Matsuki replaced by Henry Wong, and Davis Motomiya replaced by Tagiru Akashi! Tomoki's place is as the center or defending midfielder, meanwhile Henry and Tagiru each are defenders, especially the side.

Now, Izzy and Joe back to it's normal place as the center back, and Tomoki become the only midfielder in the game. Digimon formation with just 8 non-goalkeeper player is 4-1-3! Now, it's an even defense and attack.

Pokemon still stay with it's players. As Red and Max execute the kick-off, the first additional 15 minutes begins. But, seems that Ken lost his power. Yes, just like Tsubasa playing without Misaki, it all goes different. The only people you can rely on is Tai and Matt! But, the rival's play is still great. Red and Max is attacking. Max is again doing a long-distance shot. But, it's still goes far away from the goal.

Takeru clears the ball to Tomoki, then he passes it to Ken. A superb moment happens when a through pass succesfully received by Matt. His first time shot goes hard to the target of champion!

"GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!" Everyone shouting! Digimon has finally become the Champion of the Cartoon Le... wait a second! The referee assistant lifts the flag! Matt was trapped in the offside position! When Fuji TV looks the replay, wow! It's so close! The distance between Cilan Dento (the sweeper) and Matt is only about 10 cm. But, an offside is an offside. The goal was aborted!

Ash executes the free kick. But, right at that time, Martin O'Brien blows the whistle twice. The first half of Extra Time is over. The players only given a 5 minutes rest before the match continues.

As the players are prepared at the field, O'Brien blows the whistle for starting the Second Half of Extra Time. Seems both teams choose to defend in this time. 15 minutes later, O'Brien blows the whistle to bring the players into the most tenseful and dramatic way to end a soccer match, especially a grand final... PK-sen, PENALTY KICK SHOOTOUT!

And, here is the line-up of the kickers and their order:

Digimon: Taichi Kamiya, Koushiro Izumi, Joe Kido, Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida, Ken Ichijouji, Tomoki Himi, Tagiru Akashi, Henry Wong

Pokemon: Red, Ash Ketchum, Max Masato, Clemont Citron, Blue, Cilan Dento, Jimmy Kenta, James Kojiro, Nate Kyouhei

The first kick will goes to the Digimon team. Taichi prepares the kick. As a captain, he cannot miss. The whistle goes, and Tai kicks to the left. Ash goes to the different way. Clear! Taichi succeeded. Current score 1-0.

The rival won't lose. Red, the original main character is going to kick. Takeru prepare himself. Red makes a hard shot to the upper post. The ball hits it, but it bounces inside making a track like a square root sign! A beautiful goal to bring the equalizer. 1-1.

The second kicker plays. Izzy is preparing himself, and hits the ball to the far post. That kind of kick is hard to anticipate. He's cleared. Score 2-1.

Meanwhile, the captain of Pokemon, Ash Ketchum seems so groggy, although he make the first goal from the penalty spot. He tricks Takeru with a chip shot ala Italy. Yes, a beautiful panenka shot! Current score is drawn 2-2.

The third kicker will go forward. Joe Kido, a little bit doubt with his kick, but he can succesfully reach the far top right edge of the goal. The score is 3-2.

Meanwhile, Max Masato is more extreme. He kicks hard to the center of the goal which is frightened Takeru so he's going out. The score is drawn again 3-3.

The fourth kicker is Takeru himself. He's so strong, not like his short body. He kicks hardly to the right. Ash already got the right direction, but he's not far enough in reaching the ball.

Meanwhile, Clemont Citron is getting doubt. He kicks the ball and tries a trick shot. But, something happened. He's slipped and finally fallen down. The ball itself is flying far away. He's the same as John Terry, who's missed the penalty in UCL Final 2008.

Now, it's all goes to Matt. Everyone wants everyone to feel the total victory, they called it Kanzenshori. Matt is preparing himself to beat Ash for the last time. He starts the move and he kicks to the left. But, Ash goes to the right!

"KANZENSHORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Everyone shouting! Digimon has claimed the Cartoon League championship title after a dramatical win and comeback! Matt took out his sleeveless shirt while doing a celebration by running all around the Wembley Stadium. The red and white collar jersey users are happy while cheering, the reverse one happened to the other side.

In the VIP place, the Fuji TV, Toei Animation, and TV Asahi teams are cheering! Their anime series has finally become the greatest cartoon all around the world in soccer.

As the closing ceremony is commenced. The host of the ceremony announced every awards of the competition.

"The first awards, for the fair play team has fallen to Flash & Dash from the East Asian Zone!", not one of the rival teams got that awards, but the next awards is five most known individual awards.

"The Goal Trophy Awards, for the best goals in the competition. Superbly, it's happened in one match. Yes, this grand final match! The bronze trophy fallen to The Banana Trick Goal by Red from Pokemon! The silver trophy goes to The Leftie Volley by Yamato "Matt" Ishida from Digimon! And, of course, you know the golden goal of the competition! It is From The Center of The Field from Max Masato from Pokemon!"

Well, this time Pokemon wins more title than Digimon. Let's go to the next awards.

"The Glove Awards, for the best keepers in the competition. Now, this one is great, all the winners are from the Anime zone. The bronze glove goes to Genzo Wakabayashi from Captain Tsubasa! The silver glove goes to Ash Ketchum from Pokemon! Finally, the one who makes a wonderful intercept in this match. The golden glove is awarded to Takeru "T.K." Takaishi from Digimon!'

Now, Digimon has a higher awards than the Pokemon team. What's next?

"The Ticket Trophy, is for the most assisters in the competition! But, for the next awards is only awarded for the best. The winner with 27 assist, one of them is in this game. It's fallen to Taichi "Tai" Kamiya from Digimon!"

Well, congratulations Tai. Now, what's up?

"The Ball Trophy, is for the most goals in the competition! By scoring two goals in this match, although one of it was aborted. He's total making 52 legal goals! He is Yamato "Matt" Ishida!"

Finally, the final awards. The best of the best.

"The Shoe Trophy for the best players. There are 3 trophies. The bronze shoe with rating of 8.98, Ken "The Rocket" Ichijouji from Digimon! The silver shoe with rating of 9.15, Max Masato from Pokemon! And, the gold shoe with rating of 9.32, is of course fallen to Yamato "Matt" Ishida from Digimon!"

As the awarding is over, now it's time to call the teams who have reached the Semi-Final. They are Spongebob Squarepants and Phineas & Ferb from North American Zone. Both of them will receive a bronze medal for each player and a money prize of $25.000.000!

The runner-up is the Pocket Monsters! They will receive a silver medal for each player and a big money worth $50.000.000! Well, that's a tough luck. Try again later, Pocket Trainers.

Now, the Digital Champions whove becoming the World Champions, this is the Digital Monsters! Each player receive a gold medal. The team management will receive a prize of $100.000.000! But, that's not all...

The comissioner holds the golden shiny trophy of Cartoon League. Tai stepped forward, but he's asking Matt to stand next to him. Tai received the trophy from the comissioner, then goes back beside Matt. The Omnimon duo hold the trophy together and finally lift it high! With a confetti colored red and white, Digimon celebrated their Kanzenshori in Cartoon League 2015-2016. But, the question now is, can they hold the title next season?

Take a rest guys. We will come back in the next season. See you!


End file.
